Tell Him
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: Could she tell him that he knew her better than anyone?That sometimes he could finish her sentences and tell what she was feeling just by watching her eyes.That she loved it when she didn’t have to say anything that sometimes he just knew things.oneshot


_Ok So it's 3 o'clock in morning... Why am I up? Because I'm in the middle of doing laundry. Why am I doing laundry so late? Because I waited the last minute to clean my room. In my defense I actually started it hours upon hours ago but I fell asleep. XD Anyway... so in between loads I was kinda bored and decided to write this little One Shot. :D _

_ENJOY!!!  
_

* * *

They were just walking down the street, their footsteps smacking evenly against the pavement. Her long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun leaving loose strands hanging everywhere. He didn't seem to mind though… or even notice her left shoestring that had come undone… and how it kept flying back and forth with every step she made… Or even pay attention to her attire which was in complete disarray; the collar of her shirt hanging off her shoulder and her skirt twisted a usual way.

She smiled at him as he elaborated about this device that caught his eye. He seemed to be caught up in a completely different world. His eyes sparkling as he described the wires that must be running through the system. His grin widened as he imagining getting a good look at the motherboard.

"Isn't it great, Jeanette" he asked, meeting her eyes for the first time that day.

His hand fell on her shoulder and stayed there as he waited for her to respond. But she never did. Jeanette had frozen at his touch. Her breath hitched, her eyes matched his; unblinking, her feet stood stone still. But she must have managed something because after a few moments he continued talking and she awakened… Her legs moved into action, struggling to harmonize with his again.

"What do you think it's built out of?" Simon was asking, then without waiting for her to respond began listing all the possible materials he could think of.

She nodded numbly and smiled, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

She wanted to tell him.

She wanted only to tell him what had been on her mind for weeks now.

But what if he laughed.

No. Simon wouldn't do that, she thought. She knew him better than to think he'd actually laugh flat out in her face…. Unless… unless he thought she was joking.

How would she tell him anyway?

That was where the real problem rested.

How could she pour out her feels like that? How could she tell him that she thought he was funny, smart, and interesting? That she loved spending time with him and when she wasn't with him… she couldn't help but think of him… Could she ask him if he thought of her to? Could she ask him if he starred at the ceiling in the middle of the night; wide awake… thinking of her. That was a pleasant thought.

He thought of her.

Could she tell him that he made her nervous and jittery? And that her palms got sweaty and she sometimes got the hiccups just before talking to him. No. That might be pushing it too far. She might want to keep that part to herself.

Could she tell him that he knew her better than anyone? That sometimes he could finish her sentences and tell what she was feeling just by watching her eyes. That she loved it when she didn't have to say anything… that sometimes he just knew things… and it was wonderful. It felt like she could never be alone.

Could Jeanette possibly tell him that… she liked him more than a friend... maybe even more than that.

How many nights had she spent in that backyard… laying in the middle of the grass beside him… her hair sprawled in all directions… just staring up at the stars; Tracing their fingers in the sky, connecting a thousand consolations only known to them. And then she'd stop and wonder…

How?

How did she get to a point where she could turn around and know he'd be there?

When had she started counting on him to be there?

She loved it when he whispered in her ear, like there was some deep secret that only they were in on. Her sisters looked at her like she was crazy and snapped at her when they caught her staring into space, but not him. He usual smiled softly, immediately guessing what she had been thinking about.

They talked well into the night… past the point where all of their siblings had left her porch steps and went home… past the point where the stars came out and they could hear the crickets singing to the beat of their own song… past the point where Mrs. Miller stuck her head out the door yelling at them for being out so late… but not very long after that.

Could Jeanette possibly tell him that…

She got nervous and breathless whenever she was close to him. She was at loss for words and her search for them always came up empty. She wanted to be with him. That she crossed her fingers and hunted for four-leaf clovers hoping to find some luck. Luck so that she'd have the courage to tell him…

"Hey, Simon" Jeanette called out, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I'm sorry but… I have something to tell you…"

* * *

_I think best at 2am. That's what I tell people when they ask why I'm up so late... and it's SO true. All these ideas come to me... like this one. I didn't want to start a real story because I'm still in the middle of another chipmunk story but I still wanted to write something different. SO... yeah. One Shots are awesome. I think they're going to become my new in-between-story pastime. XD_

_So tell me what you think_

_~REVIEW~  
_


End file.
